Through The Insides of Ed!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Sequel to Journey to the Center of Shenzi. Timon gets eaten again, by Ed -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to make this "Back Down in Banzai" where Banzai eats Timon. But I couldn't think of anything funny I could with Banzais insides.**

**So Ed gets to eat him**

**

* * *

**It was another peaceful morning in the Pridelands, and Timon and Pumbaa were out looking for a tasty bug breakfast.

"Timon I don't see any bugs," Pumbaa said as they walked around the Pridelands.

"We'll find them Pumbaa," Timon said "Maybe if we split up we'll find some yummy bugs faster,"

"Okay," Pumbaa as he went off into another part of the Pridelands. Leaving Timon all alone.

"Alright bugs," Timon said "Prepare to be..."

Just then the ground shook beneith Timon, some large animal was coming his way.

"Pumbaa, is that you?" Timon asked

Yet when he looked over to see if it was his warthog buddy, all he saw was a certain cross eyed hyena with a huge tongue dangling from his mouth.

"Ed?" Timon said "What are you doing here? Dose Shenzi need me to babysit the pup again?"

Timon was referring to when Shenzi had eaten him. Thankfully she was pregnant at the time and Timon survived by living inside her womb with the unborn pup.

Ed, being the goofball hyena he was, had completely forgot who Timon was.

Ed said something

"What?" Timon said not having a clue what Ed ha said

Just then Ed opened his mouth big and wide, and swallowed Timon whole

"Not again!" Timon sreamed as he when down Ed throat

Ed laughed to himself, in Ed language he had aid

"Oh ya I scored me some meerkat breakfast,"

Ed then went back to the Outlands

* * *

**Timon may have survived Shenzis tummy, but how will fair inside Ed?**

**Any suggestions 4 stuff u want to see?**

**l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Timon hit the bottom of Ed's stomach with a splash.

"Ew," Timon said covered in whatever Ed had eaten earlier

"Great, I get to be a hyenas breakfast all over again. No big deal, I'll just climb out Ed's throat. IT'll be just like..."

Timons little blabbering was cut short as a huge gush of water fell into Ed's stomach

* * *

Back on the outside, Ed was drinking some water from the river that separates the Outlands to the Pridelands.

* * *

"Ah!" Timon said. He felt lie he was being flushed in a giant toilet. Which is pretty much what happened next as he the water went down into Eds intestine

"Oh no!" Timon said seeing where that would lead him next "I don't want to get out of here that way!"

Thinking quickly Timon grabbed on to the wall of Eds stomach

* * *

Back outside, Ed felt the little pinch Timon just caused inside him

Ed patted his belly, which to Timon was like standing next to a giant drum getting hit over and over.

* * *

Timon fell back onto the bottom of Eds belly, his ears ringing.

"Ugh," Timon said geting up "Okay time to try climbing..."

This time Timon was interupted as huge pieces of antelope meat fell down into Ed. Are favorite goofy hyena had found an antelope in the Outlands, and he wasn't going to let a good brunch go to waste

"Oh come on!" Timon said dodging the falling food.

Just then a antelope nose fell on Timon

"Ouch," Timon said in pain "Man dose this stink," (LOL)

Timon struggled and managed to sqeeze out from under the huge nose.

"Okay, up the throat won't work this time. Apperently Ed will eat whatever moves. No womb to stay in, him being a boy and all. So what do I do?"

"Go up to the brain," a mysterious voice said

Timon turned his head to see another meerkat

"Who are you?" Timon asked

"I'm the ghoast of your aunt Anny,"

"Aunt Anny?" Timon said "Uncle Max never talked about having a sister,"

"Really?" Anny said "Oh that brother of mine, so focused on his tunnel digging,"

"So how'd you end up in here aunt?" Timon asked

"I was keeping a look out for hyenas, and well...I flinched when I should've succied," Anny said

"Ouch," Timon said "The same thing happened to Uncle Max once, but he lived. Say did you know my Papa Richards in Shenzi by the way?"

"Wow," Anny said "That stinks,"

"Yeah," Timon said "So how do I get to Eds brain?"

"You just go up the tube there," Anny said pointing to another tube in Eds belly "Then climb up his spine. Be careful though, it's dangerous, I died trying it."

"Thanks for the warning," Timon said

"Oh and when you see Max again, tell him I'm upset with him," Anny said

"Okay," Timon said

With that Timon began his journey to Eds brain

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

Timon now climbed up Ed's spine, towards the goofy hyenas brain, and hopefully freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ed had just gotten back home where Shenzi, Banzai, and their pup were eating some zebra

"Hey Eddie," Banzai said "Where you been?"

Ed said something

"Whoa you scored an antelope?" Banzai said "Sweet,"

"Mommy," Shenzi's pup, Mika said "Why dose uncle Ed talk so funny?"

"Mika we've been over this," Shenzi said "Ed's...special,"

"Like the special when I could say dada, even when I was still in your tummy mommy?" Mika asked

"Yeah," Shenzi said

Just then Ed freaked out and rushed over to a nearby tree and started to scratch his back

"You okay Ed?" Banzai asked

Ed said something again

"A bad itch?" Shenzi said "Come here I'll scratch it for you,"

* * *

"Ugh it's like climbing playing on the monkeybars when their's an earthquake," Timon complained after Ed had went to the tree

Just then Ed sat down, thus meaning his spine was now more like a ladder, than monkey bars for Timon

"Again?" Timon said bracing for a shaking

Just then he felt a giant force hit him in the face. It was Shenzi's paw now scratching Ed's back

"At least the in Shenzi the pup didn't hit me so hard," Timon complained

* * *

Back with the hyenas

"Higher Ed?" Shenzi said

Ed nodded

"Geez you must got some serious fleas clawing up your back," Shenzi said as she now was scrating Ed's neck

* * *

Timon was now inside Ed's head, and at the bottom of his brainstem.

"Whew," Timon said battered, bruised, and utterly exasted. "Finally here now how am I going to this goofball hyena that he ate me?"

Just then Shenzi asked Ed if his itch was gone, and he nodded. Yet this little motion caused Timon to fall right onto Eds brain, and tht on little hit suddenly caused Ed to now use one hundred percent of his brain rather then (or less than) the normal ten percent

* * *

"I say, I've seemed to somehow developed an irritating headache," Ed suddenly said

"HE TALKS!" Shenzi, Banzai, and Mika said shocked

"Yes I have appeared to somehow become able to speak properly," Ed said

* * *

**Timon gets out in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I'm really freaked out now," Banzai said. The hyena almost wetting himself from the shock of the now talking Ed.

"When did you learn to talk uncle Ed?" Mika asked

"I have somehow acquired a vast amount of intelligence," Ed said "Yet I lack the knowledge to understand how I..."

"Hey Ed!" Timon yelled from inside his head

"Timon?" Ed said

"Timon?" Shenzi, Banzai and Mika said.

"Ya Ed I'm here inside your head!" Timon said

"Why however did you get into my cranium Timon?" Ed said

"You ate me when you were still a dummy!" Timon said

"Ah yes," Ed said "Now I recollect that event. I did find you to be a rather delicious form of sustenance though,"

"Ya Timon you are tasty," Shenzi added

"Okay enough of how I'm so tasty, you think you and you smart brain can get me out of here Ed?" Timon said

"Easy as pie," Ed said "I shall need to to enter my gas chamer quickly Timon," Ed said "I shall create a large amount of gas within me, which should propel you up my throat and out of my body. In short I'm going to burp you out,"

"Vomit again," Timon said "Eh beats getting out the back door still,"

"Indeed," Ed said

So Timon went back into Eds belly, while Ed, using his newly given knowledge created a gasses substance using the plants and other flora and fauna around him. Then...

"BURP!"

Timon was shot of out Ed as if he were a human cannon ball

"Yes! I'm free! I'm..."

Timon was then shot right into Shenzi's mouth. Shenzi opened her mouth a bit as to let Timon out.

"Geez, out of one hyena and into another," Timon said covered in saliva again

"Shenzi can you put your head down to the ground so I can get out please?" Timon said

Just then Shenzi said something

"What?" Timon said "I can't understand you with your mouth full,"

"She said that she' pregnant again," Banzai said

Timon eyes grew wide with fear.

"And that since you helped out Mika so much when you were in Shenzi with are first pup..."

Shenzi swalloed Timon

"Oh come on!" Timon said

"Hey don't worry hney," Shenzi said to her now puppy and merrkat filled stomach "Just fourteen weeks and you can come out,"

"TWINS!" Timon said when he got into Shenzi's womb

"TWINS!" Shenzi and Banzai said suprised

"We're having twins," Shenzi said as she nuzzeled Banzai

Mika was really excited to

"I believe I should now use my vast knwedge to elp better the world," Ed said

"Go for it my man," Banzai said giving Eda friendly pat on the back, yet that little pat caused Eds brain to move a little and sadly...

Ed began to laugh like a maniac once more

"Well there goes that," Shenzi said

* * *

-Fourteen weeks later-

Pumbaa was crying cause he missed his bestest best buddy, and Zazu had flown off cause he didn't want to become Timons substitue again.

"Oh Timon where are you?" Pumbaa sobbed

"I'm right here," Timon said

"TIMON!" Pumbaas aid seeing his best frien and giving him a huge hug

"SAy why do you smell like puke?" Pumbaa asked

"It's a long story," Timon said

**The End**


End file.
